User talk:Leopardclawxx/archive 2
This is an archive! Please leave any messages on my talk! Messages Just wanted to say hi and that I have started on meet the mutt school BraxtonTheScienceTeacherpup 05:38, December 21, 2014 (UTC)BraxtonTheScienceTeacherpup Yeah, sure :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 22:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Leo! Remember me Kari from chat? I just posted this story called "The Village Where We Came From. I just noticed that most stories have templates. I actually don't know the name of the templates and what templates I should be putting on the story page. Also, I don't know if I actually put the right categories. If you could teach me that would be really awesome. ThanksI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 13:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey x3. So anyways, I'm not going to spend too much time rambling, and I'll get to the point. I entered a poem in your contest, and I've been looking it over... does it count as using one of the prompts if I turned "chipped" into "shattered"? Cause "chipped" would just sound sort of awkward... and, yeah. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 22:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) All right then :) Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 18:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank You so much for the wonderful information that you gave me. I am really thankful for everything you had done for me. Is there anything I could do to repay your kindness?I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 09:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE sorry, was on vacation, but I'll get right on them! Hermmm Well, I can't say it happenes often (to my knowledge) in America, but... I kinda see were the younger lady is coming from. I think she's taken WAY overboard, but I sorta-kinda agree with her. *hides* dun kill me [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 23:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Leo. I was just wondering, are Bloody and I judging the poems right on July 10th? Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 23:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) When I said that doesn't happen in America (to my knowledge) I was wrong also, we don't judge on names, we judge on even stupider stuff. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 12:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. The 11th is the last day I'll be gone, but I still couldn't judge until the 12th. So I guess just you and Bloody can do it. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 14:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I judged every one, except for mine :P Here are the scores: The Lights by Honey-- 24/25 Russian Roulette by Bloody-- 18/25 Songs Of Ancient Rome by Lilly-- 22/25 River's End by Brighty-- 18/25 Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 19:29, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The Trial Finished with my chapter! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 02:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hrmm... Spoiler looks good, but what other templates are you talking about? Really? Maybe we could ask staff for help? Ah, well that sucks. Is there any other way to do it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 15:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well that sucks D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 18:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey So before you left, I wanted to ask if it was okay with you for me to write The Red Murderer series on my own wiki with just me (so like I'd be doing it on my own. It will still be a collab on here, just I would also be writing it solo on my wiki). So can I? I'll ask Ducky in a bit, but I knew you'd only be ab;e to answer today so derp. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 16:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) im a winner Since I'm a wiener winner, I have tons of prizes O.O Sooo, to start with the minor character, it can be in any story you desire. I really don't have a preference. Uh, the event...I guess my appearence as a minor character should be statisfying enough for me :3 The poem...huh. I don't have an idea. Maybe something school related since I have school in little more than a month from now? (noooooooo) Sure, Honey...have the girl make a poem about something you hate... Ok. Well, you can take as long as you need for this and just message me if you're not satisfyed with this answer or if one of these things are finished. :p Bye ~ "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Whee When you get back, you won't believe ''the idea I had, it's awesomeee! Anyways hi, how is you doing? 'CarcinoGeneticist 00:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes the idea is eeevilll and awesome, it's like, almost painfully obvious where I'm going but you know, the new character might or might not be someone important ;D (Since I wrote it down in the previews so I wouldn't forget) Yes you must absollutely tell me about this Karkat cosplayer. x3 '''CarcinoGeneticist 16:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I also might start Set 2 earlier than planned because omg so many awesome ideas. CarcinoGeneticist 23:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I started it anyways, lol. How have you beeeennnn? CarcinoGeneticist 23:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Omg I'm sorry I wass away on chat I was watching something weird o-o; x3 CarcinoGeneticist 20:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow Well maybe I'm being over emotional or something, but that message almost made me tear up. Considering that this is the picnic thing before school starting and I'm sitting at a table alone with my phone just to look busy (aka stalking the wiki cause I'm a loner). My designated buddy isn't talking to me. So yeah, that message pretty much made my day :D Now I'm wondering how many people will be stalking these messages xD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 20:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that was a much longer reply than I was expecting xD That must suck. I'm much younger than you, and I'm already finding all this crap I have to put up with hard. So... wow. My science isn't hard, really, neither is my english. I just hate school in general ya know. Anyways, I had better go and do my hw, so bai. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Naah you don't need to apologize. It's nice how you actually dedicate your time to typing all of that. You're not the only one who can get ranty. But thanks, for all of your messages. I feel the same about how I was bullied a couple years ago. It's nice to know that I can talk to somebody about this, because to be honest, there's rarely anyone that I have to talk to in real life, cause when you think about it parents rarely help at all and I don't have any friends that I can really talk to IRL. Yeah, I can't wait until I finally get out of school, which is a long time from now but I still fantasize about it. And thank you again, you've helped :) Okie I should probably end this message now... RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 20:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Collab Hi! Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances I'm leaving ILWW. I really love where our collab is going and I'd love to continue it. If you feel the same way, please message me before next Saturday. thanks! -Duck nostalgia hurts... 04:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Agh, don't rub it in. And it would probably be about another 6 for me, not counting college -_- Yeah, I sometimes get that feeling. I've been pretty moody lately. And stressed. Very stressed. There's already tests coming up that I am so not ready for, and I'm really not used to that, because I used to be able to just not study and get an A. Now I can't. So so very stressed... RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Staff Meeting So here's a link to the staff meeting. It's not mandatory for you to go to it, but if you choose not too, then don't complain if you do not like what is decided. Link: http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 I hope to see you there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Automatic message about my contest. Hello *insert user name here*! You may not remember this, as it has been almost three months, but you signed up for my contest! (User blog:Bloodstar18/One last blog for a while) I have made another blog concerning it that you should read, here's a link! Have a nice day! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have signed up for the Reading Club month of October. The series that we will be reading is Warriors: The Original Prophecy. We will begin our reading session on October 1st, which is in four days. We can't wait to see what you think of this series! Thank you for your time! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 18:47, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my grandma's here so I won't be able to until tomorrow. If you can, can you just tell me on my talk? If not, you can email me (got to my admin siggie x3) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin reading Warriors: The Original Prophecy for our reading club! We will be reading it the entire month (so if you are currently on another book, and are a slow reader, I suggest you try to finish soon!), and on November 1st we will begin discussing the books! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin writing our prompt A Polished Stone for our writing club! We will be writing it the entire month, and on November 1st we will begin discussing what has been written so far (aka, we will not be judging length)! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Crap, I did forget D: What was the synopsis for your story before I update it? You know, cause you thought it was too tiny for me to do an excerpt x3 And it's cool, you're my friend, you dun have to worry about being rude. And you're already done :O http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 12:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! And dang, I can't wait to read it :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 12:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I wanna wait for everyone tho :3 Plus, I have to do school work soon Dx http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 12:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure you did :3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 13:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Kay x3 I've been asleep on the couch and I just got up. But my phone's in my room xD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate? Hi Leopard! I wanted to know if the ILWW wanted to Affiliate with Juveniles Roleplay Wiki? "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." 00:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why don't you make a blog about it? I'll add it to the community message when you do... or maybe, just post it on that forum? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 13:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also post something on the forum too, just in case people don't see the blog :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 13:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leo so I was stalking your tumblr and saw that it was your 16th. Happy birthday! I made you this random little thingy: :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 00:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) General Message to all Staff concerning the Staff Hours template AKA you should respond Hello, you are receiving this message because you are a member of the ILWW Staff. As per this, we will be including a Staff Hours template onto the userpage of all Staff members. You will personally fill out certain parts of the template for yourselves as only you know what times you are normally on, however, each of the templates will be color coded for each staff member. Since this is the case, please leave me a message with your top two favorite colors. If you do not respond in a weeks time, two colors will be given to you. Thank you for your time and help with this endeavor to help further our growing wiki! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome :) (hugs) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 13:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) YAH COOL but im kinda hanging on my new wiki that i acctully made in august about everystory imagenable but yah I jnow most people are USS yhLalaloopsyme (talk) 19:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hours Template This is a general message to all staff. You're staff hours template has been made! You can find it by searching Template:YOURFULLUSERNAMEHERE's Wikia Schedule You may edit the colors however you want, that is why I put it on a template page. Thank you, and please try to have this filled out and on your user page by December 1st Bloody18 17:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this, but in order for you to make each day's time different, you will have to add OnINSERTDAYNAMEHEREWITHNOSPACE to each ListTheTimesThatYouWillMostLikelyBeOnFor part in the template. After that everything should work fine. Thanks again Bloody18 17:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Collab hey I was wondering if you still would want to do out collab that we had before i left? x3 -Duck nostalgia hurts... 01:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) lol okay, and I think it's your chapter on the collab. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) TRMS Sorry, but I won't be able to do our collab. I know you're prob. going to be mad, but I just don't have time ;n; Stromy or Duck may want to do it, but it's yours now. I'm sorry D: Bloody18 02:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but do you think you could make it in a forum? I'll go make a forum topic thing and then you can make an individual one x3 I'd title it Christmas 2013 :) Also, did you see the above message? Bloody18 21:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and the forum is called Seasonal/Holiday Games! x3 And okay, again, sorry, I just crap out on collabs Dx Bloody18 22:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Whoops forgot about that. Could you shoot me a tumblr? -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 14:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Dang, I'm so sorry Leo. I just got done with dinner and you're no longer on chat D: And yeah, I just merged it with the policies page and then modified it x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 00:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leo, I just wanted to ask you a question. So a LONG time ago, a little after I made this wiki, I made a RP site for mystical creates and stuff. I was wondering if you'd like to maybe help me get it going? We could try and get some people to join from here and we could apply for a spotlight eventually and yeah x3 I would also ask Bird, but I know she's busy so x3 I would make you an admin and we could start it up and yeah x3 So what do you think? If you don't want to, that's fine, I just thought it be a cool little thing we could do :) Here's a link to whats there now, but I'd be open to all sorts of changes :3 http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki bai for now! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 01:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Great! And this will be different than regular RPs x3 For now, why don't you just make your siggie and your userpage? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, and wut lol O>O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You might as well... ...Subscribe cause I've added more to TBWBE. I'm not done with Chapter 2, but I thought you'd like to know now x3 Also, it has been extremely quite around here lately O.O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 20:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully it will be done processing my edits when you get up/watch it so :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4JJF02ta3Q [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 01:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC) How is it being annoying? Also, if you want to edit a section only in the classical editor, just go down to the section, and right click the Edit link, and click open in a new tab and it will let you edit that section in the old editor :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 22:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Editor So I guess I should respond here then? Anyway yeah that source popup thing always annoyed me. Maybe they'll improve it some day (I'm not holding my breath though). Either way I prefer editing in old fashioned source-only mode, I've just gotten used to hitting Preview a lot x3 Hey I've been trying to get on chat, but Wikia is derping (it's all of Wikia and not just us btw), so I guess I'll tell you here: 1) Can you link me your YT video? My phone is dead and will be until Tomorrow XD 2) I'm making character stuff and story stuff notes, and I realized I'm not going to do the Omega Squad series. I know you liked it, so would you want it? If not, that's fine, I'll just delete it. (I'd put it up for adoption but most of that stuff doesn't get adopted so x3) Bai! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 20:17, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Sorry I got back to you about the message you left on my talk so late. I don't look at it much. Derp. It's what I am. Don't judge me. Anyway glad to know there is a fellow Thor/Doctor Who fan on the wiki! Gotta admit you guys are all pretty swish. I've thoroughly enjoyed my time here so far! Anyway if you want to talk, I would not advise using the wiki to contact me. College takes up alot of my time unfortunately. I'd suggest using my email. Or rather my alternate email. Been in college for two bloody years, you'd think the damned college emails would stop coming right? Apparently not. Anyway the email is staniferjason@yahoo.com. Used to belong to my roommate before he hopped on the Google plus train. Damned Google. RUINED YOUTUBE, THEY DID. RAAAAAAHH!! *General Butthurt* Anyway, I'll see you around my fellow Whovian. Remember, don't blink! :) Fear my Magical Quill! (talk) 04:23, March 6, 2014 (UTC) }} Yay, dark poetry :DDD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 00:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the messege! I am excited to participate and socialize with you guys! I appreciate the help ^w^!"We cannot live without music.."-Colin Surlacofin (talk) Thanks for the welcome back, and yeah I was just thinking about that! Weird! Maybe we should restart, try and get a new perspective as it's been forever. :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 13:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind doing it? I'm doing a bit of homework/roleplay. Damned GCSE Science coursework. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 14:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) leo have you seen captain america 2 yet? I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 23:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hiya So i don't know if you noticed, BUT IT'S ALMOST SUMMER BREAK! So that means that I will have loads of time to catch up on all this wiki stuff and write and be freeeeeee 15:00, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't busy (sorry I didn't get your message or I would have gotten on chat honestly x3), but to be fair, you haven't answered any of my many kik messages so xD Also, thanks for messaging the new users x3 Do you even lift, Bro? 22:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *taps foot impatiently and clears throat* are you just going to ignore my kicks (kik messages), or is your phone not work? :P But really, please reply, tis lonely here ;n; [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 19:58, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm at my grandma's house until Saturday and I didn't bring my phone charager (I though I packed it, but didn't), which means no kik. Sorry, ;n; [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 16:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Heyo ;3 Long time no see lol. I was on the WSW lately and it's pretty... dead :( I feel bad about how everything went to crap basically. Anywho, I was told you are active on here and HELLO CLAWEH! *huggles* I'm thinking aboout advertiseing the WSW on Google+ (which is where I'm active on now :/) If that would be fine with you? And I will contribute more and bring it back to life :3 More hugs, Vixy ;3 [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 12:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) CP After a bit of stress, I finally managed to get to listen to it (as of now, I am 1:30 minutes into the first one), but I must say it's pretty funny so far. Also, my phone is dead and charging, so I'll kik you tomorrow x3 Hope you see this time x3 [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 16:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am ''cultured and better than everyone else.. wait a second. lol. But yeah, it was funny. Also, I can't believe you just figured that out lol. [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ]][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 16:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Leo! I really appreciate the support and constructive criticism you have given me on my poem. Thank you! I will be sure to check out the Writing Club thread as well. I hope I can get to know you and this wiki better! 20:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) *rages* Check kik lol, I've sent you so many messages >:P 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 18:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to change it whenever you want! I don't really know a lot of "good" stories to put there except for the staffs', so if you can, feel free to change it whenever you want :) 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 21:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Herp derp I was thinking that maybe when we do the writing club we could have a short story promt and a oneshot promt, that way if people wanted to do it, but didn't have much time, they could do the oneshot promt which would be built/written with short, 7/8 paragraph long entries in mind. So what do you think? Bloody 02:15, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated Halloween http://uchicagocareeradvancement.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/baby-monsermeeee.png Sail Me Away Halarious Ocean (talk) 05:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Leo (Can I call you that?), Bramble here! So I would like to suggest topics for the November topic: -Dreams -Fall/ Autumn -Sadness/ any kind of negative feelings Thanks, Bramble If you haven't yet, check your email heh I sent you something x3 I can't use kik cause I'm saving my battery as I have an interview and graduation practice tonight :D Bloody 17:25, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Heh, I saw it yesterday my dear :) I'm glad it ended happily for you :3 We know SP won't for me xD Bloody 21:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) A truely exellent reference. :P And I'll check it out eventually :3 [[User:Bloody18|'''Heaven wouldn't have me,]][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 00:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Leo, thanks for the welcome! Haha I get what you mean , but don't worry, I'm a frequent Wikia editor, I don't think I'll screw up that much! Just wondering, do you guys have writing contests? Or yearly awards(like the kind you see on fanfic wikis)? Oh and also, could do please read my short story? It's pretty stupid (I deliberately wrote it that way) but I think it can earn a couple of laughs, please tell me what you think! P.S. The wiki doens't seem to have an automated welcome template, I could make one for you if you like :D --Dan Dan 20:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Herp derp, wanted to show off my new sig :D Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 23:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re I was uncertain if I was allowed to post my poetry, so I was kind of slow about it at first /.\ I looked over the rules and wanted to see if I needed to do something in specific, or important, and I noticed the categories rule c: So I added them. Thank you for being so kind, by the way! Euterpeflare (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC)euterpeflare Discuss Week Psst is it like just stories themselves, or can it be the series they are a part of as a whole, because I have a shiet ton of stories in one series that are (massively) long. CarcinoGeneticist 21:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering why you never replied lol. I'm watching Dance Moms now, but I'll listen to them later love. Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 17:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC)